Le Bouc, les Dès et les Méchants
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures spécial Journée du Bouc] Mahyar Shakeri voulait devenir le meilleur méchant de tous les temps. Et une bonne étoile entendit son appel.


_BON-SOIR ! C'est la journée du bouc, et pour cette occasion spéciale, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS sur Mahyar. J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de choses à faire, donc c'est un peu de la dernière minute (et c'est le comble quand t'es la maman de la fanbase), veuillez m'excuser de la qualité médiocre de cette fanfic. Enfin, dans le sens moins travaillé que les autres._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar Shakeri est sa propre propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai un tout petit peu craqué. Un tout petit peu. Mais je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas !

 **LE BOUC, LES DES ET LES MECHANTS**

Il était une fois un grand et méchant monsieur (enfin... pas si grand que ça en fait. Ni méchant.) qui s'appelait Mahyar Shakeri et qui voulait transformer tout le monde en ninja. Notre héros n'avait rien des plus grands méchants de cinéma qu'il jalousait secrètement. Il n'avait pas la carrure de Dark Vador, ni le tournevis laser du Maître, décidément pas les dents de Dracula ou le charisme de Moriarty. Non, il avait bien plus que ça. Lui, il avait un bouc.

Il avait déjà tenté de postuler du côté des méchants, mais on lui avait ri au nez, plusieurs fois. Il avait également essayé de postuler en tant que directeur de la Tour de Naheulbeuk, mais là aussi on l'avait refusé. Partout le même jugement : Pas assez effrayant. Il avait alors testé plusieurs stratagèmes. Se faire des cicatrices, des tatouages, mettre des gants, égorger une chèvre devant le palais. Rien à faire. Les portes du temple des vilains restaient obstinément closes.

En proie au désespoir, Mahyar sombra dans la démence. De plus en plus de sortilèges, de plus en plus de morts sur son passage, de plus en plus de refus. Il était en train de devenir fou, littéralement. Des rumeurs courraient dans la région. Un village brûlé par là, deux mille hommes pendus par ici, des meurtres de sang froid, des disparitions d'animaux, de café, des voisins qui se mettaient du jour au lendemain à s'entre-tuer sans aucune raison apparente. Partout où il passait, la mort le suivait de près.

Mais se faire craindre du petit peuple était une bien pauvre consolation. Mahyar rêvait de pouvoir. Il s'en foutait royalement des paysans. Un soir, alors que les étoiles brillaient, il fit une prière. Celle de devenir un jour le plus grand méchant de tous les temps. Le lendemain matin, à son réveil, il trouva deux objets étranges à côté de lui, de petite taille.

Il bondit en arrière, effrayé. C'était nouveau. Il n'en avait jamais vu avant. C'était des objets visiblement en bois, peint en noir, de formes cubiques, leurs parois couvertes de numéros. Il attrapa un bâton, et donna un petit coup dans les objets, les yeux plissés, légèrement effrayé. Un des « trucs » roula sur le côté, dévoilant d'autres numéro. C'était juste du bois. Il haussa les épaules, et tendit doucement la main vers les objets. Dès qu'il en toucha un, il se brûla le doigt. Une mini-décharge avait parcouru sa main, et il la recula rapidement, en gémissant de douleur.

« Je suis Mahyar Shakeri, grand sorcier des ténèbres, et toi, stupide chose, tu viens de me manquer de respect ! »

Il lança un petit sort, et les deux objets flambèrent instantanément. Il fit demi-tour, ravi., avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le village le plus proche. Les paysans fuirent à son passage, comme d'habitude, de toute évidence effrayés par le nouvel arrivant. Sa réputation le précédait de loin. Et le village qu'il avait brûlé la veille n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de celui-là.

Il profita du silence pour étudier les environs. Quand quelque chose capta son attention. Là, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Deux objets noirs, avec des nombres gravés dessus. La colère grimpa en lui. Un misérable sans-abri en train de fuir fut intercepté net dans sa course. Mahyar l'attrapa par le col, et le souleva du sol.

« Toi. Ces insanités sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce ? »

Le vieillard se mit instantanément à chouiner, pour qu'on lui sauve la vie, qu'il avait une femme et des enfants, qu'il n'avait pas assez vu le monde. Exaspéré, le sorcier lui brisa la nuque d'un geste habile. Il s'approcha lentement du rebord de la fenêtre, bâton en avant, prêt à se défendre. Il poussa les objets, qui tombèrent au sol, inerte.

« Je ne me laisserai pas berner une seconde fois. Comment avez-vous survécu ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?! »

Grand silence. Mais Mahyar ne se découragea pas. Il voulait comprendre. Il s'approcha des objets, et shoota dedans, les faisant voler au loin. Toujours inerte. Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait forcément y avoir un truc. Il repéra soudain une paire d'yeux, à travers la fenêtre. Un gosse. Les pire de tous. Le sorcier enroula soigneusement son poing dans des la manche de sa robe, et donna un bon coup dans la vitre, l'explosant. Il chopa le gosse par les cheveux et le traîna à l'extérieur, ne se souciant guère de sa mère, gueulant de lui rendre son fils. Le gamin se mit à se débattre, donnant des coups dans le vide, à l'exception d'un, qui atteingnit Mahyar au ventre. Il jeta l'enfant à terre. Il poussa un cri de douleur, avant d'essayer de fuir. Mahyar prit de l'élan et sauta sur sa jambe. Le crac sinistre qui en découla le fit jouir. Bien sûr, le marmot se mit à piailler.

« Ferme-la maintenant. Les choses qu'il y avait sur ta fenêtre, c'était quoi ?! PARLE. Ou je crâme ta maison, ta mère, ton chien et ton poisson rouge !

\- Je... J'ai pas de poisson rouge. »

Mahyar serra les dents, et les poings, résistant à l'envie de massacrer ce petit primate insolent. Il s'en débarrasserait plus tard.

« Réponds !

\- Ce... Ce sont des dès Monseigneur.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des dès. »

Les pupilles de Mahyar s'élargirent, comme celles d'un chat venant soudainement de trouver un nouveau jouet. Le gosse, de plus en plus effrayé, menaçait de craquer à chaque seconde. Sa jambe avait pris un angle étrange, peu naturel.

« Et à quoi ça sert ?

\- D'ap... D'après Maman, ça sert à contrôler le Destin. Il faut juste pas faire un chiffre au dessus de quatre-vingt seize et normalement tout se passe bien.

\- Pourquoi ça m'a brûlé la main ?

\- Parce que... Parce que vous n'en êtes pas digne. Il faut faire une bonne action pour les prendre.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Un peu. »

Mahyar plissa les yeux.

« Je t'aime bien. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Billy.

\- Ton VRAI nom.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé. Lennon. Monsieur. »

Hum. Il pourrait devenir son disciple. Une fois la jambe remise en état. Il avait du répondant ce petit con. Et puis quoi encore. Un disciple. Comme si.

« Merci B... »

Le gosse s'était volatilisé.

« JE TE RETROUVERAI SALAUD ! »

Fini de bavasser. Mahyar s'approcha des dès, toujours méfiant. Il les attrapa tous les deux, d'un coup. Il reçut une nouvelle décharge mais tint bon. Il lui sembla que quelque chose se produit. Une espèce de fumée noire sortit des objets, visiblement d'origine magique. Et elle pénétra sa chaire. Mahyar tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur.

De nombreux témoins sortirent de chez eux, pour admirer le spectacle. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit le salaud qui tue vos voisins en train d'agoniser sur le sol. L'épaisse fumée noire le recouvrait presque entièrement désormais. Il poussa un dernier hurlement, puis plus rien. Les habitants du village reculèrent d''un bond quand il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient entièrement noirs. Il se releva doucement, les dès virevoltant autour de lui, d'une manière totalement inconnue. Son bouc avait poussé, plus sombre, plus maléfique. La foule se dispersa en hurlant quand de la fumée noire commença à émaner de ses mains. Il lança les dès à terre. Un. La foudre s'abattit sur le clocher, le fissurant. Des maisons s'enflammèrent, des cloques apparurent sur les vieillards. En moins de trois minutes, il ne restait plus une âme vivant dans les environs. A l'exception du jeune Balthazar, recroquevillé sous son lit, protégé par un dôme de feu, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Mahyar quitta le village jovialement, virevoltant presque entre les cadavres encore chaud. Ce village allait être la source de nombreuses légendes. Il s'empressa de noter ça sur son CV, et retourna de nouveau à la Guilde des Méchants. Ce fut James Moriarty en personne qui l'accueillit, d'une révérence. Le Maître avait été très impressionné par sa performance. Une fois rentré le bâtiment, le mage lança secrètement les dès. Un.

Le lendemain, il avait pris le contrôle de la planète. Et aujourd'hui encore, bien que moins puissant, les descendant de Mahyar Shakeri le sorcier continuent de sévir, à coups de succès critiques dans la face de leurs joueurs.


End file.
